Snow of the Moon, Ice of the Sun
by Ithilwen Faelivrin
Summary: Response to the Twisted Fairytale Challenge! A curse. A miko. A demon. Fate does seem to enjoy tormenting Kagome...can she survive long enough to escape Naraku's clutches?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Snow of the Moon, Ice of the Sun**

**World: Inuyasha**

**Challenge: Dokuga Twisted Fairytale Challenge**

**Chapter One**

**Rating: M**

* * *

_"Fur black as night will cover your skin. You will not speak, but howl at the moon. Your nails will sharpen into claws. Only during the nights of the full moon will you shed your furs. You will have no need of them, for you will be as cold as ice on a midwinter's night."_

Bones cracked and popped. Blue black fur grew at an alarming rate. She tried to scream, but that ended in a distinctly _canine_ howl. Muscles developed where there shouldn't have been any. She writhed and twisted and clawed at the earth in a desperate bid for release from the agony that was flowing over her. Darkness and light enveloped her aching body as the change took place.

She cursed the witch that had casted the dark spell upon her.

She cursed the hanyou that had plotted her downfall.

She cursed herself for falling into their hands.

Scraps of fabric, green and white in color, floated to the ground. She snarled at both figures, her hackles rising in fury and fear. The hanyou laughed at her, his red eyes gleaming maliciously from underneath his white furs.

"Run, run my little miko, I will come for you later, when the moon is full."

She turned and ran, her paws barely touching the ground as she sought to lengthen the distance between her and the hanyou. There was no telling _what _he would do to her, and her new form was still strange to her. Could she even access her powers in that form?

For three days she ran, she stopped for nothing and nothing stopped her. The thought of going back to her companions passed through her mind, but she shook it away, she would only endanger them more. She couldn't do that to them, she just couldn't. A growl was all that was needed to discourage any interlopers. It was when she first stopped, to drink from a stream of clear and fresh water on the third day, that she smelled a familiar scent.

_Rin?_

Pushing her snout into the air, she sniffed and when she found the scent of the child's blood in the air, she growled. Taking off, she ran faster than she ever had, fear taking root in her freezing heart. She followed the scent, identifying the ones of her attackers, oni, three of them. With one last rush of speed, she landed in between the orange kimono clad child and the youkai.

Hearing the tiny child's whimpers behind her sent her instincts into overload. A dome of shining, blue energy encased the little girl while she stalked her prey, searching for their weaknesses and attempting to frighten them away. Black fur stood on end and gleaming ivory fangs were bared. The same immaculate energy that protected the girl and encased her in its sacred protection was released from her body in threatening waves. Yet, instead of a protective energy, this one screamed of death and destruction, one that grew angrier when one of the oni spoke in their primitive language.

"Give girl!"

She growled in return, it was clear what was meant. _Over my dead body. _

Rin sat in the center of the dome, the pearlescent azure energy reassuring her and healing her wounds. Fearfully, she watched the battle and wondered at the black creature that had appeared from seemingly nowhere and had protected her. At first glance, she thought it was a wolf (and that frightened her) but after looking closely, the creature more resembled a giant, wolf-sized fox than anything. It had ebony hair that was almost blue in its darkness with large, lustrous sapphire eyes. They reminded her of Kagome-oneesama. Even the sparkling, healing energy reminded her of Kagome-oneesama's gentleness and sweetness.

She had to end the fight quickly, Rin had been hurt and she wasn't sure as to how seriously. Even with the creation of the barrier (_that_ had surprised her), she wasn't sure how long it would last or how powerful it was. Could it withstand the blows of the oni if she failed in protecting Rin? She wasn't quite sure of her abilities in this form…so it all came back to her first thought: she had to end the fight quickly.

With the swipe of one great paw, she was able to rip out the throat of one the looming enemies. It fell immediately to the ground, her aim having been right, but as she landed back on the ground, the club of one of the other oni's caught her in the side. There was the sickening crunch of bone and a slick wetness in her side, her ribs were broken. Panting, she struck again, tearing off the head of one of the remaining demons and an arm of the other. Spitting the slightly green colored blood of the ogre demons onto the grass in disgust, she tensed herself, readying her body for the final hit. A bloodcurdling roar escaped her as her maw clasped around the thick neck of the oni and tore it to shreds, spraying the once pristine clearing with gore. Panting, she made her way to Rin and nuzzled her, searching for any wounds. There were none.

Sighing in relief, she plopped down to rest, the wound in her side having bleed greatly and drained her of strength. _Will I heal like a youkai? _With a wry glance at the tear in her flank, she concluded that it _did_ look smaller. _But I wonder…why was Rin being chased by the oni?_

Even though she had healed completely, it was only when Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing that she dropped the protective dome and left. She glanced back to see the shocked look on his usually impassive face and fled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Snow of the Moon, Ice of the Sun**

**World: Inuyasha**

**Challenge: Dokuga Twisted Fairytale Challenge**

**Chapter Two**

**Rating: M**

* * *

It was midday when she stopped near a cave. She had felt a faint pull on her soul and thus, she wasn't surprised when Kikyo had stepped out of the cave. The clay miko held her hands up, to show that she meant no harm and came closer. She ran her hands through the ebony fur and traced the strong muzzle.

"So it's true…my poor, poor reincarnation, must we always fall to the specter that is Naraku?"

A large sapphire eye, the size of a grown man's fist, stared at Kikyo, wondering what she planned when the miko spoke again.

"There is a village, three days from here; someone there may know how to break this curse."

_"Why should I believe you?"_ She growled at her past self and began to pace around her. "_Why should I believe you when all you've wished is for me to die? You could very well lead me to my doom." _

Kikyo winced at Kagome's words. "I know that I have done nothing to earn your trust, but believe me when I say that I no longer am prey to the darkness of Naraku and Urasue."

Kagome paused in her pacing and listened to what the part of her soul that gave Kikyo her half-life sung to her. There was truth in her words, she did not lie nor deceive. Tears fell out of her eyes as she nudged Kikyo's shoulder with her head. She had had only the highest of respect for the miko and a strange sort of kinship to her. They shared the same soul, the same love, the same enemy. The pain she felt at having her soul torn apart lessened, it was as if a weight had been lifted from her chest.

_"Well come on, I think I can make it there in a day." _She lay down on the ground. When Kikyo didn't moved and just stared at her, puzzled, she explained herself. _"It'll be faster if I carry you." _

It was a few minutes before sunset when they arrived at the village deep within a mountain forest. It was nestled in a valley between high mountains. A demon with lilac eyes and violet hair stood waiting for them at the village gates. Curiously, Kagome sniffed at the air and her eyes widened in wonder. Youkai, hanyou and human lived peacefully there. She could even smell the purity of monk and miko. Yet there was another scent that she could not identify, it was reiki and youki both.

"I welcome you to our village, Kikyo and Kagome. I am Akatsuki. You are weary and burdened from your travels, please, rest. Our borders are well protected; you need not fear the shadow of Naraku." He motioned towards the village and was about to lead them away when Kikyo spoke.

"Please, do you know of any way to break this curse on Kagome?" Kikyo slid down from Kagome's back and pleaded to the demon.

Akatsuki turned towards them and walked closer to Kagome, his purple eyes glowing eerily in the coming darkness. "I know of what you speak. I will do what I can, but I cannot break it. That, you must find yourself, the one with the power to end the curse." Power flowed from him and surrounded Kagome.

Kagome sat on her hind legs and gazed up at the moon that had begun to rise for a moment before she curled up next to where the dead miko stood. They were all bathed in the moonlight as Kagome seemed to growl limp and lifeless until she was merely a pile of furs on the moonlit forest floor. Slowly, almost hesitantly, the furs moved upward and both caught sight of a pale hand, and then another. A figure rose up out of the furs, pale and perfect, in the moonlight. The figure was Kagome.

Akatsuki's words echoed in her mind as she tracked her pack, Kikyo riding on her back.

_"You will walk in a human body during the night, that is all the reprieve I can give you. The curse can be broken completely…but you only have one chance, if that chance is wasted, your heart will shatter like ice and you may die. You must earn the love of another, a true and pure love. But do not worry for the softness of your heart. You, in your human body, are similar to a Yuki Onna. Love will not come easy for you, unless you already loved them before your curse."_

She shook her head. Who would love her? Inuyasha didn't. Kouga didn't love her. Did he? Could she love Kouga?

_"I found them. They're a few miles east of us." _

Kagome shook her worries from her mind and concentrated on running. She didn't wait for Kikyo to answer her, she just ran faster. They would reach the pack's camp just before nightfall. She didn't have to worry about anyone tracking them, Kikyo and she had hidden their aura and smell, they were as ghosts.

Rumors were already spreading through the land, of a girl who had been cursed. They emanated from a village of magic deep within the mountains. They said that only the truest of love could save her from fate. The rumors had reached the ears of the pack.

"Do you think it could be Kagome?" Sango looked up from where she watched the dinner to Inuyasha sitting not too far from her with his arms crossed.

"I don't know. Kagome _does _tend to get into all kinds of trouble. And it has been days since we've been separated from that last battle with Naraku." She began to serve them the cooked meat and paused to nudge the melancholic kit who was buried in Kagome's sleeping bag. "Shippo, the food's ready. Kagome wouldn't want you to skip meals."

A head of auburn curls poked out of the fabric, followed by a small body, the little fox demon curled up next to the monk and poked at his food. They all ate quietly, the silence only being broken by the crackling by the fire. It was expected to be another quiet, depressive night when a soft cry came from Inuyasha.

"Kikyo…? Kagome…?"

On the edge of the clearing they had commandeered stood Kikyo with her hand on the shoulder of a great, dark wolf-like blue eyed fox. When the last rays of the sun disappeared on the horizon, Kagome stood there in the place of the fox. But she was different, so, so different. Her ears were elfin and her hair was even darker, so dark that it was almost silver. It reached to her calves in a curly mass of ebony locks. Dark, purple stripes adorned her wrists and cheeks and legs. An inverted crescent moon in black graced her forehead with an azure teardrop below. The moon appeared to be cracked, angry red veins snaked throughout it.

She was barefoot and clad in a loose, flowing garment. Long, billowing sleeves came from a straight neckline. The skirt was long in the back and short in the front, coming up to her knees. It was all done in a white almost silver, shimmering fabric.

"Kagome…what happened to you?"

"I….I…" She tried to speak, but she could only cry. Kikyo explained what had happened. She told them everything. From Naraku's curse to Akatsuki's gift.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Snow of the Moon, Ice of the Sun**

**World: Inuyasha**

**Challenge: Dokuga Twisted Fairytale Challenge**

**Chapter Three**

**Rating: M**

* * *

Kagome stood guard the entire night, thinking on how her friends had accepted her, even in her accursed state. They had all hugged her after Kikyo had finished the tale, unflinching at the coolness of her flesh.

Even though her tears had turned to small gems…

Yes…they were her Pack.

It wouldn't be until later that they realized that such kindness prevented her heart from freezing and kept the icy tendrils at by.

While she stood watch, no one dared to even come near the clearing.

Kikyo remained up with her; her clay body had no need of sleep. They walked around the perimeter of the camp, building up a protective barrier that kept them unseen from harmful eyes.

_"__You deserve a happily ever after."_

Blinking, she looked up at her reincarnation in confusion when the soft whisper reached her ears. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's sleeping form and then back at her incarnation. Understanding dawned in the clay miko's deep, mahogany eyes. A cold hand reached up to a similarly cold cheek.

"Why?"

_"__Just because I may not get my happily ever after doesn't mean that no one else may." _She touched the invisible Jewel that hung from a necklace given to her from Akatsuki. _"I can use this…curse…to drag Naraku down if the worst comes to pass." _

"No! Don't you dare think of it! We can find you one who will love you!"

Deep blue eyes stared back at her forlornly, an ancient sadness lurking in their depths. Ever since the last vestiges of Urasue's spell, Tsubaki's curse and Naraku's darkness were finally purified from her form, she could feel her reincarnation more deeply than before. They shared a connection that could not be explained in any form or manner.

It was then, at that moment, that Kikyo realized something. The revelation caused her to fall to her knees, in shock at the unfairness of it all, the sheer _cruelty. _The gods could not be that cruel, could they? Tears fell down her cheeks and belatedly, she realized that she could finally cry in her new body.

_"__Sh, it's alright. I realized it before this curse ever came upon me. This merely makes it so much easier."_

Yes…the gods were that cruel.

They had made an odd group the next day as they traveled. A hanyou. A tajiya. A houshi. A fire neko. A dead miko. A kitsune cub and an adult kitsune.

"Kagome, what is that?"

It was when they were bathing and Kagome was undressing that Sango saw the spider tattoo, similar to Kagura's, on Kagome's body. Instead of being on her back, it was on her upper left thigh. It was no wonder that none of them had seen it before since Kagome's dress hid it.

_"__An unexpected consequence of Naraku's curse. It connects he and I. It allows me to feel his energy, know if he yet lives and if he is truly present before us."_ Nonchalantly, Kagome explained it as she slid into the warm waters, moaning happily as the warmth enveloped her. Even she was bothered by the coolness of her body.

"Does he know?" Sango set out the body lotions and soaps that Kagome brought back from the modern era in reach before she began to disrobe. When Kagome didn't answer her, she looked up worriedly only to see a sinking Kagome who had already jumped into the hot springs and a Kikyo who was grinning wryly at her.

"He does not know. Thankfully, we can use it to our advantage." The clay miko glanced at the tajiya shyly as she answered for the momentarily out of commission Kagome, wondering if she had accepted her into the group or if she still disliked her.

The spark of intuition that is present within all females went to work and the tajiya smiled and motioned towards a set of bath products that was the flavor of peaches and cream. "I think you'll like this one."

_"__Mphm!"_ Kagome straightened up in the water as she swallowed some of the almost scalding liquid by accident, having almost fallen asleep and sunk completely. Coughing, her attention was caught by the two laughing females. _"You two have still not gotten in? Have can you deny yourself even a moment from this pleasurable experience!" _Moving closer to the edge, she glared up at the two until they disrobed and slid into the pool of deliciously warm water. _"Alright, time for pack closeness, starting with you, Kikyo!"_ Grabbing the set that Sango had gifted to Kikyo and had thereby been dubbed in Kagome's mind as 'Kikyo's Set', she began to groom and wash the clay miko's hair.

"Wha-what are you doing!" Kikyo had been surprised by Kagome's actions even though she knew that since she had been transformed into a youkai, she would probably follow her instincts and do such things.

"She's showing that she cares for us. Youkai groom each other in order to cultivate closeness and harmony. It's more common in pack youkai such as canines, and Kagome appears to be a Fox-Wolf, so she's going to act this way. She'll be able to leave her scent on us, showing that we are 'her' Pack. Even before all this curse business, she was the Alpha, not Inuyasha and we would groom each other. I guess she was a bit of youkai then as well." Sango laughed and began squirt some of the bath gel on a wash cloth while Kikyo began to relax in the hot spring, glowing happily under their administrations.

Sesshomaru sat under the tree he had chosen as his and watched his ward sleep by the fire's glow. That scent had been the Miko's. He could never mistake her scent…_Never!_...But how? She was ningen, _not_ youkai. So how could that kitsune smell of _her?_ A soft growl escaped him; he did not like this confusion. It seemed that he would have to 'accidently' cross paths with them sooner than he thought. He had to know why.

_Why?_

They traveled farther that day and actually recovered a Jewel shard (which Kikyo promptly purified and merged with the portion hanging from Kagome's neck) from a panther demon that Kagome had quite quickly defeated. Actually, annihilated would have been a better word. She stared at the demon's carcass (Kikyo had yet to purify it) with a look of incredulity. Either the panther had been incredibly weak or…she had gotten incredibly strong. Inuyasha was actually rolling on the grass, laughing his ass off at what had happened along with the houshi who was grinning widely while Sango just stared with her eyebrow twitching and her hand still on Hiraikotsu. One swipe of her paw and it had all been over.

"Mama's really strong!" The little kit that had been on Kikyo's shoulders during the…_fight (if it could even be called that)…_scampered in front of Kagome and stared up at her in awe.

_Another tendril of darkness and ice had been kept at bay._

Kagome nuzzled Shippo with her nose and huffed, the warm air sticking his hair up and bringing forth a fake annoyed cry of "Mama!" beaming with happiness.

Shippo, though extremely intelligent for his young age, hadn't realized until _after _he had designated Kagome as 'Mama', that his new mother would _die_ and leave him _alone _in a short time. Even so, he didn't withdraw his claim and decided to spend as much time as possible with her before her death, which he knew would come. It was one of the tragedies of choosing a human mother, a mortal one. So her transformation, though he it was because of the spider hanyou, delighted him. His mother would _stay_ with him! She wouldn't die!

As it was growing late, night would probably fall in an hour or two, they settled in a clearing which was near a hot springs (Kagome thanked every god that she could remember) and began preparing the camp while Inuyasha hunted. Since Kikyo began travelling with Kagome and subsequently became part of her Pack, she realized that she had regained the ability to consume food and Inuyasha promptly introduced her to ramen. Duties were immediately divided. Kagome and Kikyo set up the barrier that reached all the way to the hot springs. Miroku and Shippo collected firewood and built up a suitable blaze. Sango set out the bedding. Inuyasha shortly returned with three young bucks and motioned Shippo over to work on skinning the deer and preparing it for cooking while Miroku watched the fire, every so often throwing a couple of branches on it. When Kagome and Kikyo returned from creating the barrier, a small tree was clamped between Kagome's jaws. She deposited it next to the fire and after making sharp work of it with her claws, created the components for making a perfect spit with enough firewood to last the night.

And Kirara? Well…Kirara supervised.

While the food cooked, the men went off to bath and returned just as an aura was prickling on the edges of Kagome's conscious. When she glanced at Kikyo, the other miko let her know that she had felt it as well and was privy to Kagome's apprehension.

Sesshomaru was approaching.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Snow of the Moon, Ice of the Sun**

**World: Inuyasha**

**Challenge: Dokuga Twisted Fairytale Challenge**

**Chapter Four**

**Rating: **

* * *

Sesshomaru paused momentarily in confusion before coming in view of the camp, he could smell the dead miko within the camp. He resumed once more and passed through the barrier created from the energy of both mikos that prevented enemies from entering. _Curious that the miko would not consider me an enemy…_

"Look my Lord! The fox that saved Rin!" From her seat upon Ah-Un, little Rin had caught sight of the large fox-wolf that had saved her a few days ago when she had been separated from her Lord, Ah-Un and Jaken. When she had said that, the group's eyes had darted to Kagome and then back to Sesshomaru.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha stepped in Sesshomaru's view of Kagome, his own eyes narrowing when he saw his half-brother's eyes narrow at having been caught off from the view of the fox-wolf.

"This one merely wishes to know who that is. The creature shares the same scent as that of the living miko, but cannot be the living miko. She is ningen, the creature is clearly youkai." At his words, the group began to sweat, save for Kikyo and the 'creature'. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed even more only to widen in shock when the sun set and his question was answered only to awaken even more questions.

Once the sun had set and in its last rays of light, the form of the kitsune began to shimmer until in its place stood the very miko he had been thinking of, only very…_different. _Humanity was still in her scent, but not _mortality_. She had the appearance of a Daiyoukai and bore a crescent moon unlike his own upon her brow and similar markings, although in a different, darker color. He sniffed the air again, to be sure that it was not an illusion and _s_poke, disbelief coloring his usually emotionless voice.

"_Miko…?"_

_"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. I was the one who saved Rin-chan." _Kagome looked from Sesshomaru to the girl who was running towards her and outstretched her arms, preparing herself for what she knew would happen.

"Rin knew it was Kagome-neesama! But Kagome-neesama, why do you feel so cold? Is Kagome-neesama sick?" The precious, doe-eyed girl stared up at the living miko, innocently waiting for answers when she felt something brush against her that felt, to her, icky. "Kagome-neesama, there's something icky on your leg. Are you hurt?" It was the spider mark that Kagome had explained to Sango in the hot springs and later, to Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha.

_"Do you remember Naraku? The bad man who tried to take you away from Sesshomaru-sama?" _When the little girl nodded, Kagome continued speaking, knowing that Sesshomaru was listening in on what she was saying with evident curiosity. _"He did something to me that made me like this. And what you felt was his Mark." _

Surprise flashed over Sesshomaru's face at her words and he wondered at what had happened. He knew of those spells and they were not cast lightly and once cast, they could almost never be broken. Few knew now how to cast them and fewer still how to reverse them. His mother was perhaps one of the few still alive who knew those ancient spells. He wondered how it was possible for the hanyou to have ever gotten his hands on that arcane knowledge. But then again, the creature had had fifty years to grow stronger and accumulate knowledge. Who knew what scrolls he had stolen when he was still the bandit Onigumo?

"Like when the bad people cast a spell on the princess in the stories you tell Rin and Shippo when Rin comes?"

Kagome laughed lightly at the comparison. It reminded her of the watered down fairy tales that parents told their children that were in almost no where reminiscent of the almost gothic horrors once transcribed by the Brothers Grimm and other authors. Thought there was no way that her curse could be broken so easily since it was not only Naraku's curse but also the curse of the Jewel. Her happily ever after was nonexistent. _"Yes, like that, a curse."_

"The kiss of a prince can break a spell, right?" Then, with all the innocent wisdom of a child, Rin gave her words of wisdom after Kagome had nodded and confirmed that fact for her. "Why don't you kiss Sesshomaru-sama?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Snow of the Moon, Ice of the Sun**

**World: Inuyasha**

**Challenge: Dokuga Twisted Fairytale Challenge**

**Chapter Five**

**Rating: M**

* * *

An eerie, foreboding silence overtook the camp at Rin's exclamation. Inuyasha, it seemed, had gone into catatonic shock, finger pointed at Rin in astonishment and mouth wide open, he was barely breathing. Miroku gently led him away to the other side of the camp and sat him down, far away from Sesshomaru. Odd strangled sounds were faintly heard coming from him. Everyone's eyes were locked on Sesshomaru, to see how he would…react.

As soon as the words had left Rin's mouth, Shippo attached himself to Kagome's side, glaring at the Daiyoukai. Kagome had her head cocked to one side, normally, her mouth would have been hanging open in shock and she would have been sweating profusely, but life was anything but normal right now.

_"__It doesn't work like that, Sesshomaru-sama may be a prince, but I don't need his kiss, I need love, only then I'll be free."_ A small smile crept on her face while she spoke, amused slightly by Rin's logic and touched by Shippo's protectiveness. There was no need for her to tell Rin that the curse would most likely consume her, it didn't matter. She petted his ruffled tail and made a soothing sound in the back of her throat, telling him that everything was fine. Kagome caught sight of the moon as she placed her son on the ground and a growl escaped her. Tomorrow night would be the full moon. _"Sesshomaru-sama, you are welcome to join our group for the night, but I warn you, the night after tomorrow, a certain spider will come visit. Excuse me, I must have a talk with Inuyasha."_

Kagome stood up and dropped the shards into Kikyo's hand. When she passed where the hanyou was sitting, she dragged him by the collar of his haori, ignoring the spluttering sounds that began to escape from him. When they were out of view of the group, she threw up a barrier that prevented anyone from hearing their words.

"What the hell Kagome?!" Once his brother was out of sight, the bodily function of speaking seemed to return to Inuyasha.

_"__Inuyasha, listen to me, I want you to be happy. Kikyo's clay body is strengthening, she will not die nor will it fail her. You have a chance at happiness with her."_ Sesshomaru's arrival had ruined her plan, now she had to tell him quickly, before the rest of the curse settled and before the spider came the next day, or even sooner due to the state that the moon was in. She had to let him know before it was too late and she lost all sense of reason.

"Kagome, I-" A stricken look covered his face. He loved Kikyo, but he also loved Kagome. He just wasn't sure in what way. Inuyasha wanted Kagome to be happy. He'd already ruined most of her life, she _deserved_ to be happy.

_"__I love you Inuyasha, but you are not mine. You will never be able to find happiness with me."_ Kagome smiled at her hanyou friend, knowing what he must be thinking. It was his promise to both of them, Kikyo and her, that had prevented him from acting. But she could give them her blessing. _"You are my brother, Inuyasha, I love you, and I give you my blessing."_

Inuyasha ignored the ice that emanated from Kagome's hands as she cupped his face. In her eyes that were slowly freezing over, he saw what she planned to do. The worst of it was that he could do nothing to stop her. "Thank you Kagome…but I wish…I wish I could have saved you…saved you and Kikyo."

She smiled at him and it hurt to look at her. She had been pretty when human but was now beautiful as a youkai…but her beauty was a chilling one. Kagome, now, was as beautiful and as deadly as ice. And it was with icy lips that she pressed a kiss to his forehead, leaving a barrier of purity that would protect him for years to come.

_"__Dear, dear Inuyasha…this was going to happen all along. Even if Naraku hadn't…I still was going to give you two my blessing. I was never meant for a happily ever after. Kikyo is the princess in this fairy tale. Not me."_

Kagome stayed there after Inuyasha left for the camp. Oddly enough, it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. The ice that was surrounding her fragile heart had protected her from the pain of lost dreams and disappointed hopes. Yet still, tears fell down her cheeks, crystallizing into little gems as they left her skin and fell to the forest ground. When she looked at the grass, there were little pearls and tiny diamonds at her feet, and surrounding them was the beginnings of ice and snow. A cold laugh escaped her as the discomfort that had been in the back of her mind all day flared up and her vision blacked out for a moment. When she came to, she had several fluffy, furry appendages. On the top of her head were a pair of black fox ears rimmed in white fur and behind her waved six ebony tails with ivory tips.

_" __Who are you? I know you are there, little spy." _The oddness that had been present in her voice and would disappear at times returned in full force, darker and harsher than ever before. It was something primordial that caressed her every word. It was something much more…primal. She wasn't sure even to who she was anymore, only that she was full of _power _and that she was being spied upon.

From behind a tree stepped out a figure in white. She recognized him as a Daiyoukai but knew nothing else of him, nor did she care. Yet a small voice inside of him told her who he was, she figured that the voice inside of her had been her Beast. But how could her Beast know something that she did not?

_"__What is your purpose, Lord of the West, in being here?" _She tilted her head to one side as she inspected her claws and clacked them together. Already she had gotten bored with the stoic Lord and he had yet to speak a single word! Well, it wasn't like she really cared if she was being spied upon, she was fully clothed and her spy _was_ a handsome male.

Sesshomaru took a step forward to the miko turned youkai. Her appearance had changed yet again and his senses led him to believe that it had been a part of the dark magic cast upon her that had caused it. Her voice was colder than he had ever heard it be and a dark sort of amusement lurked underneath it.

"What is it that you plan to do, vixen?"

_"__Me?" _At his words, she stood at attention and surprise flitted across her features and then a bloodthirsty smirk crossed her face. _"Stomp on a spider." _

At her words, he looked up at the moon, shocked to see that it had already come full circle and rested full in the night sky. The full moon had come quicker than anticipated and he knew who would come with it.

_"__Oh, itsy bitsy spider, won't you come out?" _Kagome called out to Naraku in a sing song voice, they were far enough from the camp that her Pack would be safe. She would get to play with her spider all that she wanted. Even if it wasn't in the way that he had wanted. Another laugh escaped her, and as she laughed, the earth surrounding her began to freeze and become covered in a layer of ice and snow. She wasn't worried about getting hurt or all the power that Naraku held. All in all, all she wanted, like any regular kitsune, was a little bit of _fun_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Snow of the Moon, Ice of the Sun**

**World: Inuyasha**

**Challenge: Dokuga Twisted Fairytale Challenge**

**Chapter Six**

**Rating: M**

**Author's Note: The song is "Into the West" from LOTR. **

* * *

Hello, my little miko." Naraku stepped out of the shadows in his customary white baboon pelt an smiled darkly at Kagome. On either side of him stood three of his puppets, making a total of seven Narakus grinning evilly. "I see that you don't have any of the shards."

_"__Are you sure you don't want to search me to be sure?" _Kagome threw her arms out and purred at the spider while a bow began to form behind her out of ice.

"Perhaps I will." Two detachments flew out to attack Kagome who only had a bloodthirsty smile on her face. Here was her fun!

Sesshomaru watched Kagome fight with shock that was carefully hidden from his face. Only a slight widening of his eyes was evident. The miko had changed….she was openly taunting the vile hanyou as any kitsune would while displaying a degree of grace and power that was befitting of any Daiyoukai. She had always been brave, foolishly so at times, but now it was augmented by the raw, untrained power he had seen her display at times. He knew, instantly, that more power lurked inside of her, that somehow, she would reach her ninth tail, and perhaps, even more. Obviously, she had had little practice and instruction on her youkai abilities, but she was faring well. Already she had destroyed three puppets with the bow made out of the crystalline ice and was tearing the remaining three to shreds.

He could only stare in wonder at her. It was like watching a wintry goddess of war battle. The dress she wore was already cut in several places, showing glimpse of intimate, untouched flesh as well as flesh that had already been scarred by previous battles. Already, it hung on her frame by one shoulder.

"You have gotten stronger miko, but can you defy me?" Even as Kagome came flying at Naraku, she collapsed to her knees in front of him, shivering and gasping for breath desperately. One of Naraku's pale hands wrapped around her slender throat as the spider mark on her flesh began to burn, heating her entire body. It was unbearable torture but she didn't give him the pleasure of hearing her cry out in pain. "No, my sweet miko, you can never defy me, _for you are mine._"

Naraku hadn't been anticipating Sesshomaru's sudden, violent attack and so had released Kagome, throwing her to the side. Something within the Inu Lord had snapped when Naraku had claimed Kagome as _his_. The Killing Perfection would not stand for it. The miko could _never _be claimed by the foul creature.

_"__How dare you touch me?! ME!? I belong to no man, be they mortal, immortal or god!"_ Once perfectly curved markings became jagged as red bled into blues and black tails began to wave furiously. Her reiki and youki began to rise, almost visible, surrounding her and lifting her hair. Black tendrils of dark power rose from the ground and twisted around rosy pink waves of purity. Ornate black markings merged with those that had already been present upon her and covered most of her flesh as fangs and claws sharpened to dangerous lengths. With a deafening roar, ice covered her claws as stalagmites erupted from the ground dangerously as well as from the trees themselves. Everything was covered in white, glimmering ice, the edges of which were as razor sharp as any deadly youkai blade.

She cut away at the tentacles that were sent her way, ignoring the Inu Lord that fought alongside her for a reason he kept secret. Even her fangs she used, until her hands and mouth were smeared with the black blood of Naraku. But somehow, as she had gotten stronger, or had realized her strength, so had Naraku.

That was the scene that her Pack arrived to. They had heard the roar that had left her as well as felt the swirling eddies of youki that were combating each other. So with worry in their hearts for her safety, they ran to where Inuyasha had left her.

"Mama…?"

Kagome turned to see emerald eyes and mahogany eyes stare at her in fear. Her hesitation was enough for Naraku to escape but…her attention wasn't on the creature she had been fighting, at this moment, it was as if he had never even existed. Her attention was on the son she loved and the sweet little girl whom she adored…who were now staring up at her with fear. Kagome glanced down at her hands, her clothes, they were ragged and covered in blood. The frightening ebony marks, though fading, were still presented on her flesh and her eyes were still an enraged crimson flushed by battle. Her aura as well, was dark with only hints of purity shining through her hatred. She looked up at the rest of her Pack and saw fear, awe and shock in their gazes. Something in her snapped…cracked…

So she ran.

Her Beast cried out within her icy heart, painful wails that she felt with her whole being. The weeping she could not escape, for it was within her, but those gazes, those she could escape. So she ran. Behind her she could feel the fastest of her Pack pursue her, and the Inu Lord had joined the hunt as well. She knew that the only one with the real chance of catching was the stoic Lord, so she delved deep within herself for the power to flee. Her weeping, pained, shattered Beast whispered of a place that she would be safe, where no one could harm her. And she listened.

The pained words of her Beast led her far beyond the reach of the Western Lord and to meadow filled with snowdrops. As far as the eye could see where the white bell shaped flowers. The stark white beauty of the flowers offered her a consolation she couldn't explain but could only accept. She curled up in the field and fell asleep as the snow white flowers sang to her a lullaby that she hadn't heard in a musical tongue since her father had disappeared. One last tear fell from her eyes, unknowing as a silver voice began to sing her a song. The finishing refrain was all that her mind caught as a pale hand with magenta stripes reached for her face.

_"__And all will turn to silver glass, a light on the water grey ships pass into the West."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Snow of the Moon, Ice of the Sun**

**World: Inuyasha**

**Challenge: Dokuga Twisted Fairytale Challenge**

**Chapter Seven**

**Rating: M**

* * *

The golden eyed female watched the little pet she had collected sleep away the night and as the night changed into day, most of the day as well. Poor thing, she must have tired herself out tremendously, running so far in such a short amount of time. Oh, she knew whose child she was, how could she not? It was there, bold as day, in the form of those rare eyes and that scent. But that scent, that sweet scent was marred by sorrow, as was the soul of the child. How could she have left the girl in the field when she could have helped her? And did her father not once ask her to protect his eldest when the time came so very long ago?

"Where…where am I…and why am I not a fox yet?" A sweet voice dragged down by sleep and pain broke her out of her thoughts. The ethereal lady turned to the black haired girl and smiled.

"You are in my palace, a moving castle that sleeps in the sky. There is nothing that night nor day can do to you here, for I am mistress of all in my domain and you, little vixen, are under my protection."

"Who are you?"

"This one is Ageha, but you, little vixen, may refer to me as Mother."

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed she had woken up in. Beams of sunlight came in from the window at her back, but black fur had yet to cover her, instead of fox ears she once more had Elvin ears and she had no claws. But that knowledge wasn't what held her in almost catatonic shock, it was what had happened the night before. She had never been driven to such depths of hatred and wrath before, becoming a mindless creature intent on destruction. It….frightened her. She had killed before, of course, but this was different, this was a _willingness_, a _want_, to kill and destroy. Then, she wondered about the beautiful Inu that had taken her in. Why? The female that was idly looking through the kimonos in the closet surely had to have some relation to the Western Lord for she had magenta stripes and a Prussian blue moon on her brow.

But…she felt safe with Ageha. A safety she had not felt since her father had disappeared.

Weeks passed as she stayed in the floating palace. She learned how to control her newfound abilities and her hate, as per the astute words of Ageha, _"It is merely the matter of who is to be the master."_ And she was becoming the master, already she had earned an eighth tail. A feat that had brought a smile to her adoptive mother's face. There had been something within her that strove for the older female's approval, almost like a primal need.

Kagome sat at Ageha's feet while the much stronger Inu female stared at the mirror of water at her feet. She had yet to ask her mother what she saw in the mirror, for she had yet to look. With clawless hands, she tugged on the royal purple fabric of Ageha's robes.

"Mama…what is it that you see when you look in there?"

"The mirror shows many things, things that once were, things that are and some things, little one, that have yet to come to pass."

"How?"

"Appearances are deceiving, little warrior. Why don't you take a look?"

Kagome crawled forward on her hands and knees until her face was but a foot away from the enchanted water. Tentatively, she reached one hand out to the water and disturbed, watching as ripples spread out throughout the small pool. She waited until the water calmed and a leaned in closer. She saw her Pack traveling with the Lord of the West. Then, she saw herself, clad in leathers and drawing a bow while speaking angrily to another who was far out of view but who wore black boots. The following image was of her, dying, her lifeblood seeping onto pristine snow and darkness covering the land, Naraku winning. Another image swirled before her, that of a black throne inlaid with silver and gold and various precious jewels. She could not see who sat upon it for he was shrouded in shadow, all she could make out was long hair. But at the leather clad feet of the hidden stranger was a child with black curls and large blue eyes. Startled fully, she backed away from the pool and collided with the throne that Ageha sat upon.

"I know what it is you saw, for it is also in my mind, little warrior." One of Ageha's ivory hands settled itself on top of Kagome's head. From deep within her chest came a soothing sound that she used to calm down Kagome.

"I…I know that I'm going to die, that the Shikon no tama is going to take my life, but how has Naraku won? How!?" If it had been earlier, before Kagome came to Ageha, her eyes would have bled red and she would have lost control as she hissed those words.

"That is what will come to pass if all fails. If there is no one who can melt the ice that has now settled around your heart, you will die and Naraku will possess the Shikon no tama."

Kagome's shoulders slumped. As much as she wanted to stay here in the floating palace, where she was safe from all harm, she would have to leave and finish her duty. Even if she couldn't harm the spider hanyou, she could make it difficult for him to harm her Pack. She could find the remaining shards and hand them over to her Pack. Protect them from a distance. As she stood up to leave to continue honing her abilities, she turned to the silver haired female.

"Mama…was the little girl in that last vision…?"

"Hai, my little warrior, that was you." Ageha watched as Kagome left the throne room for one of the sparring rooms in confusion, sadness and fear lurking beneath her cold heart and sighed. What her mirror had shown her was that the Inu-tachi and her son were heading towards her palace. Their appearance would cause her little one pain and uncertainty. She had chosen her fate, believing that she was unworthy of being saved, unworthy of love and had prepared herself for death. So what was to come would shake the very foundations of her little warrior. "And your father, I am sure, is pained at what is happening to you, the more so since he can do very little to save you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Snow of the Moon, Ice of the Sun**

**World: Inuyasha**

**Challenge: Dokuga Twisted Fairytale Challenge**

**Chapter Eight**

**Rating: M**

* * *

Kagome sat in one of the magnolia trees of the floating palace, her mother sitting gracefully in a pavilion nearby with food spread out on a low table. She knew that once she had known someone that enjoyed sitting in trees, even sleeping in them…but it was getting so hard to remember her life before she came to the flying palace that only small flashes of memories would flit through her mind's eye, but they were so rare and over so quickly that they meant nothing to her. Really, the only option left to her was to ask her mother. It was getting annoying, those flashes of nonsense that would leave her icy heart aching.

"Mother, how long has it been since you brought me here?" She took a bite out of the plum that she had been tossing and waited for the elegant inu to answer her. Mother was what she called her, but she knew that the female was not her mother nor of her blood. It was so obvious that even a blind man would have seen it. They were not of the same race nor were their coloring similar.

"How long do you think it has been?" Ageha tilted her head to one side and sipped from the small porcelain cup in her hands. It was ironic that Kagome had asked of her that question the very day that her Pack would arrive at the gates of her palace. How _fortuitous_.

"Years. Years upon years upon years." She jumped down from her tree and walked into the pavilion, plopping down gracefully next to Ageha. She had lost track of time and it flowed smoothly for her. The only clue she had was how her hair had grown to be comparable in length as her mother's. Already she had cut it several times to make it more manageable, but it simply kept growing.

"And what if I were to tell you that only a week has passed since I found you, my little warrior?"

Azure eyes blinked in surprise and then a smile worked it's way onto Kagome's face. "Then I would not be surprised, not at all, Mother, not at all. You are, after all, unsurpassed when it comes to Magic. None can rival your glory."

Sesshomaru was _not _pleased.

The Miko-yet-Kitsune that they had been searching for had been hidden, all this time, in _his Mother's Palace. _

He was not pleased.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Kagome has not gotten younger, it's merely the magic of the curse taking effect as well the Shikon no Tama's own little twist on it. She's forgotten her human life. For all intent and purposes, she considers herself to be an odd creature, a rarity that Ageha decided to take in and raise. I hope that was able to clear up any confusion?**


End file.
